youtubescratchfandomcom-20200216-history
Theodore Bash (PlayStation 1) (Julian Bernardino's Style)
Julian14bernardino's upcoming Video Game Spoof of the "Crash Bash" franchise. Cast *Crash Bandicoot - Theodore Tugboat *Coco Bandicoot - Emily (Theodore Tugboat) *Tiny Tiger - Digby (Theodore Tugboat) *Dingodile - Foduck (Theodore Tugboat) *Aku Aku - Truro (Theodore Tugboat) *Doctor Neo Cortex - Oliver (Theodore Tugboat) *Doctor Nitrus Brio - Bobby (Theodore Tugboat) *Koala Kong - Canso Colossus (Theodore Tugboat) *Rilla Roo - Big Toot (Melody Time) *Uka Uka - Cabot (Theodore Tugboat) *Doctor N.Gin - Izzy Gomez (TUGS) *Ripper Roo - Bedford (Theodore Tugboat) *Penta Penguin - Pingu (Pingu) *Papu Papu - Clayton (Theodore Tugboat) *Bearminator - Big Mac (TUGS) *Komodo Moe and Joe - Zip and Zug (TUGS) *Nitrous Oxide - Professor Dick Hardly (The Powerpuff Girls) *and more Movie Used *Crash Bash (2000) (PlayStation 1) (AkusaChan's Version) Footage Theodore Tugboat Footage *Theodore and the Oil Rig *Theodore and the Homesick Rowboat *The Dark and Scary Cove *Foduck the Vigilant *Different Strokes - Different Boats *Hank and the Mermaid *True Blue Friends *Bumper Buddie *Theodore and the Welcome *Theodore the Vegetable *The Day Ice Came to the Harbour *Theodore's Bad Dreams *Theodore's First Pull/Theodore Buttons On *Theodore and the Queen *Theodore and Bluenose *Is Anybody Listening? *George Buzzes the Dock *The Big Harbour Clean Up Contest *Best Friends *Theodore and the Big Harbour *Theodore's Whistle *George's Ghost *Theodore Changes Sides *Night Shift *Whale of a Tug *The Tugboat Pledge *Emergency *The Cold Snap *Hank and the Hug *Emily and the Rocket *Foduck Stays Home *Theodore the Tug in Charge *Theodore in the Middle *Carla the Cool Cabin Cruiser *Snorri the Viking Ship *Tug of the Year *Theodore the Jokester *Emily the Vigorous *Theodore's Day Off *All Quiet in the Big Harbour *Theodore to the Rescue *A Joke Too Far *Theodore and the Ice Ship *Big Harbour Fools Day *Grumpy Garbage Barge/Theodore and the Grumpy Garbage Barge *Theodore Hugs the Coast *Hank's Hiccups *Hank's New Name *Theodore and the Northern Lights *Theodore's Backwards Day *Scally's Stuff *Theodore's Big Friend/Theodore and the Stubborn Ship *Theodore and the Missing Barge *Theodore and the Borrowed Bell *Emily's Close Call *Emily's New Hat *Emily and the Tug-Of-War *Theodore and the Lost Bell Buoy *Theodore and the Bully *George and the Underwater Mystery *R. Boat and the Queen *Hank and the Night Light *Theodore and the Pirate *Foduck's Hurt Feelings *Theodore's Tough Tugging *Theodore's Ocean Adventure *Theodore's New Job *Digby's Disaster *Dartmouth Says Goodbye *George's Funny Noise *Rebecca's Treasure *Guysborough's Garbage *Theodore's Visit to Ceilidh's Cove *George's Turn *Theodore Lands On Earth *Hank Makes a Friend *Foduck Blows His Stack *Sigrid and the Bumpers *Hank's Wheezy Whistle *Theodore and the Haunted Houseboat *Northumberland is Missing *Emily and the Splash *Theodore's Bright Idea *George and the Navy Ship *Theodore's Prize *Emily's Easy Job *Nautilus and the Sinking Ship *Emily's Bruised Bumper *Theodore Shares his Story *Hank Hurts a Ship *Theodore and the Harbour Crane *Theodore On Time *George's Big Hurry *Theodore and the Buoy Boat *Theodore Gets Lost *Hank's Funny Feeling *Theodore and the Runaway Ferry *Theodore and the Scared Ship *Foduck in Reverse *Hank and the Sunken Ship *Theodore and the Bickering Barges *Theodore the All-Powerful *George and the Flags *Hank Stays Up Late *Theodore the Tattletug *Brunswick's Big Scare *Hank and the Silly Faces *Emily Finds a Friend *Hank's Cozy Cove *Theodore and the Hunt for Northumberland *Bedford's Big Move *Emily Drifts Off *Guysborough Makes a Friend *Theodore and the Missing Siren *Pugwash is Gone! *Theodore and the Unsafe Ship *Emily and the Sleep-Over *Foduck and the Shy Ship *Theodore Takes Charge *Theodore's Bright Night *George Waits His Turn *Hank Floats Forward *Theodore's Big Decision TUGS Footage *Sunshine (episode) *Pirate *Trapped *Jinxed *Quarantine *High Winds *Ghosts *Up River *Warrior (episode) *High Tide *Munitions *Regetta *Big Freeze Disney Footage *Melody Time (1948) *Sing Me A Story With Belle (1995) Star Wars Footage *Star Wars Episode 4: A New Hope (1977) (Adywan's Version) *Star Wars Episode 5: The Empire Strikes Back (1980) (Original Unaltered Version) *Star Wars Episode 6: Return of the Jedi (1983) *Star Wars Episode 1: The Phantom Menace (1999) (Special Edition Version) *Star Wars Episode 2: Attack of the Clones (2002) *Star Wars Episode 3: Revenge of the Sith (2005) *Star Wars: The Clone Wars (Animated Series) (2003-2005) *Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) *Star Wars: The Clone Wars (TV Series) (2008) *Star Wars Rebels (2014) *Star Wars Episode 7: The Force Awakens (2015) *Star Wars The Force Unleashed (2007) *Star Wars The Force Unleashed 2 (2010) *Star Wars The Old Republic (2011) *Star Wars Episode 8: The Last Jedi (2017) *Star Wars: Dark Forces (1995) *Star Wars Jedi Knight: Dark Forces II (1997) *Star Wars Jedi Knight: Mysteries of the Sith (1998) *Star Wars Jedi Knight II: Jedi Outcast (2002) *Star Wars Jedi Knight: Jedi Academy (2003) *Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic (2003) *Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic II: The Sith Lords (2005) *Star Wars: Battlefront (2004) *Star Wars: Battlefront II (2005) *Star Wars Episode 9: The Rise of Skywalker (2019) Cartoon Network Footage *The Powerpuff Girls (1998) Gallery Theodore Tugboat.jpg|Theodore Tugboat as Crash Bandicoot Emily.png|Emily as Coco Bandicoot MrDigbyHeader.jpg|Digby as Tiny Tiger Foduck (Theodore Tugboat).png|Foduck as Dingodile TheodoreVisitsCeilidhsCove4Truro.jpg|Truro as Aku Aku Oliver the Vast.jpg|Oliver as Dr. Neo Cortex BobbyBarge.png|Bobby as Dr. Nitrus Brio Guysborough'sGarbage46.png|Canso Colossus as Koala Kong ImagesCA1ALFWJ.jpg|Big Toot as Rilla Roo Cabot1.jpg|Cabot as Uka Uka IzzyHeader.jpg|Izzy Gomez as Dr. N. Gin MrBedfordUnsafeShip.jpg|Bedford as Ripper Roo MrBigMacHeader.png|Big Mac as Bearminator Zip and zug.jpg|Zip and Zug as Komodo Moe and Joe Dick Hardly3.png|Professor Dick Hardly as Nitrous Oxide (Programs) *Fraps *Adobe Premiere Elements 9 *After Effects CS4 *Adobe Photoshop *LSMaker *WavePad *Bandicam *Trainz 2004 *Trainz 2006 *Trainz 2009 *Trainz 2010 *Trainz 2012 *Trainz: A New Era *Microsoft Train Simulator *Speakonia *Cepstral *Loquendo TTS 6.5.5 *Loquendo TTS 7 Director *TextAloud *GIMP 2.8 *Sony Vegas Pro 11 *TGATool2 *CrazyTalk *Lightwave 3D *Blender *Unity *Stop Motion Animator *Vision Lab Studio *Traction 2 *Premiere Pro *MMD *Camstasia *Adobe Premiere Pro *Gimp *Chameleon *Artoonix *GameMaker *Trainz Paint Shed *MSTS Paint Shed *Windows Live Movie Maker *Windows Movie Maker *Sketchup *Hitfilm 4 Express *Audacity *Source Film Maker *GMod *Screenomatic *Camtasia *Filmora *IVONA *Acapela *NeoSpeech *and more (Sound Effects) *ray2_sfx.zip *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Voices *Cartoon Sound Effects *Train Sound Effects *Car Sound Effects *Explosion Sound Effects *Goofy Yell *Goofy Yodel *Thunder Sound Effects *Sword Sound Effects *Mario Sound Effects *Sonic Sound Effects *Rain Sound Effects *R2D2 Sound Effects *Chewbacca Sound Effects *Goofy Holler *Goofy Yodel *Hanna Barbera Sound Effects *Rayman 1 Sound Effects *Goofy Holler *Goofy Yodel *Hanna Barbera Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *R2D2 Sound Effects *Chewbacca Sound Effects *FXHome.com Sword Sounds *FXHome.com Sword Battle Sounds *Train and Rolling Stock Sound Effects *Vehicle Sound Effects *Rayman Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *Cartoon Sound Effects *Animal Sound Effects *Rain Sound Effects *Ray2_FX.zip *Tugboat Sound Effects *Boat Sound Effects *Rayman 3 Sound Effects *Rayman Origins Sound Effects *Rayman Legends Sound Effects (on http://www.angelfire.com/wa2/dogg/sounds.htm) *breathe.wav https://www.dropbox.com/s/j7wrqkuaq6kfqg3/Wilhelm%20Scream.wav Voice Cast (English) *Theodore Tugboat - Radar Overseer Jimmy *Emily the Vigorous - Radar Overseer Beulah (+10) *Digby - Radar Overseer Sidney (-10) *Foduck - Microsoft Sam (-10) *Truro - Radar Overseer Guy *Oliver the Vast - Microsoft Mike (-10) *Bobby - Robosoft 3 (+10) *Professor Dick Hardly - Microsoft Sam (-10) *Big Toot - Radar Overseer Guy (-10) *Cabot - Radar Overseer Scotty (+10) *Izzy Gomez - Radar Overseer Hank (+10) *Bedford - Radar Overseer Scotty (+10) *Pingu - Microsoft Mike (+10) *Clayton - Radar Overseer Scotty (-10) *Big Mac - Radar Overseer Guy (+10) *Zip and Zug - Radar Overseer Harvey Zilth and Radar Overseer Mr. Warner *Professor Dick Hardly - Microsoft Sam *Narrator - Mike in Stadium *and more Voice Cast (Spanish) *Theodore Tugboat - Jorge Loquendo V1 *Emily the Vigorous - Carmen Loquendo V1 (+10) *Digby - Jorge Loquendo V1 (-10) *Foduck - Juan Loquendo V1 (-10) *Truro - Carlos Loquendo V1 (+4.000) *Oliver the Vast - Carlos Loquendo V1 (-10) *Bobby - Diego Loquendo V1 (+10) *Professor Dick Hardly - Juan Loquendo V1 (-10) *Big Toot - English and Ludoviko Loquendo V2 (-10) *Cabot - Juan Loquendo V1 (+10) *Izzy Gomez - Diego Loquendo V1 (+10) *Bedford - Jorge Loquendo V1 (+10) *Pingu - Mario Loquendo V1 (+10) *Clayton - Juan Loquendo V1 (-10) *Big Mac - Carlos Loquendo V1 (-4.000) *Zip and Zug - Javier TextAloud and Roberto Loquendo V1 *Professor Dick Hardly - Marcello Loquendo V1 *Narrator - Carlos Loquendo V1 *and more Gallery (Boss Battles) www.theforce.net/fanfilms/postproduction/soundfx/saberfx_fergo.asp SaberSounds.zip *sthswng1.wav *sthswng3.wav *Spin 3.wav *lasrhit4.wav *sthswng2.wav *lasrhit3.wav *LSwall01.wav *3 clash CK.wav *SaberOn.wav *lasrhit2.wav *lasrhit1.wav *2 clash.wav *Swing02.wav *2 clash CK.wav *Swing01.wav *fx5.wav *sw4-lightsabre.wav *Spin 6.wav *3 clash good.wav *Spin clash.wav *SlowSabr.wav *coolsaber.wav *saber sequence 3.wav (on http://www.theforce.net/fanfilms/postproduction/soundfx/) tpmsaber2.zip *sabrhum.wav *sabrswg3.wav *sabrhit5.wav *sabrhit6.wav *sabrhit4.wav *sabrarmb1.wav *sabroff1.wav *sabrout1.wav *sabrswg4.wav *L_SABER.wav tpmsaber1.zip *sabrhit3.wav soundsblaster.zip *trprsht1.wav *trprsht2.wav *bcfire01.wav *bcfire02.wav *pistol-1.wav *pistout1.wav *trprout.wav *concuss1.wav *concuss5.wav *reptrrico01.wav sounds_light.zip *ltsaberon01.wav *ltsaberbodyhit01.wav *lightsaberpulse.wav *ltsaberswing01.wav *ltsaberswing02.wav *ltsaberswing04.wav *ltsaberswing06.wav *ltsaberswing07.wav *ltsaberswing08.wav *ltsaberswingdbl01.wav *ltsaberswing05.wav *ltsaberhit01.wav *ltsaberhit03.wav *ltsaberswing03.wav *ltsaberhit02.wav *ltsaberhit05.wav *ltsaberhit06.wav *ltsaberoff01.wav *ltsaberhit15.wav tpmsaber1.zip *sabrswg1.wav soundsforce.zip *forcedsight01.wav soundsforce2.zip *forcepull01.wav *forcelitning02.wav *forcejump02.wav *forcepersuas02.wav *forcethrow01.wav troopervoices.zip *i00s102z.wav troopervoices2.zip *i00s130z.wav *i00s131z.wav *i00s127z.wav *i00s128z.wav *i00s129z.wav http://www.starwars-universe.com/multimedia/?repertoire=Sons/Sabres-Laser/Contacts/Autres%20sabres/ *LSsabr03.wav *LSsabr02.wav http://www.starwars-universe.com/multimedia/?repertoire=Sons/Sabres-Laser/Blocages/ *saberbounce3.mp3 *saberbounce1.mp3 *saberblock6.mp3 https://fxhome.com/sound-effects FXHome-Saber-Drone.zip *FXHome-Saber-Drone-002.mp3 *FXHome-Saber-Drone-003.mp3 http://www.starwars-universe.com/multimedia/?repertoire=Sons/Sabres-Laser/Allumages/ *enemy_saber_on.mp3 http://www.starwars-universe.com/multimedia/?repertoire=Sons/Sabres-Laser/Eteignages/ *enemy_saber_off.mp3 Soundtrack (https://downloads.khinsider.com/game-soundtracks/album/crash-bash and https://downloads.khinsider.com/game-soundtracks/album/crash-bash-original-soundtrack) *01 - Title *02 - Warp Room *03 - Loading *04 - Crash Ball *05 - Polar Panic *06 - Pogo Painter *07 - Jungle Bash *08 - Papu Pummel *09 - Beach Ball *10 - Tilt Panic *11 - Pogo-a-Gogo *12 - Space Bash *13 - Desert Fox *14 - Bearinator *15 - Melt Panic *16 - El Pogo Loco *17 - Snow Bash *18 - Metal Fox *19 - Dot Dash *20 - Sky Balls *21 - Manic Panic *22 - Pogo Padlock *23 - Jungle Fox *24 - Dragon Drop *25 - Mallet Mash *26 - Credits Soundtrack (Boss Battles) (https://downloads.khinsider.com/game-soundtracks/album/crash-bash and https://downloads.khinsider.com/game-soundtracks/album/crash-bash-original-soundtrack) Theodore Tugboat vs Baddeck *08 - Papu Pummel Theodore Tugboat vs Big Mac *14 - Bearinator Theodore Tugboat vs Zip and Zug *18 - Metal Fox Theodore Tugboat vs Professor Dick Hardly *19 - Dot Dash Sound Effects (Boss Battles) Theodore Tugboat vs Baddeck www.theforce.net/fanfilms/postproduction/soundfx/saberfx_fergo.asp SaberSounds.zip *sthswng1.wav *sthswng3.wav *Spin 3.wav *lasrhit4.wav *sthswng2.wav *lasrhit3.wav *LSwall01.wav *3 clash CK.wav *SaberOn.wav *lasrhit2.wav *lasrhit1.wav *2 clash.wav *Swing02.wav *2 clash CK.wav *Swing01.wav *fx5.wav *sw4-lightsabre.wav *Spin 6.wav *3 clash good.wav *Spin clash.wav *SlowSabr.wav *coolsaber.wav *saber sequence 3.wav (on http://www.theforce.net/fanfilms/postproduction/soundfx/) tpmsaber2.zip *sabrhum.wav *sabrswg3.wav *sabrhit5.wav *sabrhit6.wav *sabrhit4.wav *sabrarmb1.wav *sabroff1.wav *sabrout1.wav *sabrswg4.wav *L_SABER.wav tpmsaber1.zip *sabrhit3.wav soundsblaster.zip *trprsht1.wav *trprsht2.wav *bcfire01.wav *bcfire02.wav *pistol-1.wav *pistout1.wav *trprout.wav *concuss1.wav *concuss5.wav *reptrrico01.wav sounds_light.zip *ltsaberon01.wav *ltsaberbodyhit01.wav *lightsaberpulse.wav *ltsaberswing01.wav *ltsaberswing02.wav *ltsaberswing04.wav *ltsaberswing06.wav *ltsaberswing07.wav *ltsaberswing08.wav *ltsaberswingdbl01.wav *ltsaberswing05.wav *ltsaberhit01.wav *ltsaberhit03.wav *ltsaberswing03.wav *ltsaberhit02.wav *ltsaberhit05.wav *ltsaberhit06.wav *ltsaberoff01.wav *ltsaberhit15.wav tpmsaber1.zip *sabrswg1.wav soundsforce.zip *forcedsight01.wav soundsforce2.zip *forcepull01.wav *forcelitning02.wav *forcejump02.wav *forcepersuas02.wav *forcethrow01.wav troopervoices.zip *i00s102z.wav troopervoices2.zip *i00s130z.wav *i00s131z.wav *i00s127z.wav *i00s128z.wav *i00s129z.wav http://www.starwars-universe.com/multimedia/?repertoire=Sons/Sabres-Laser/Contacts/Autres%20sabres/ *LSsabr03.wav *LSsabr02.wav http://www.starwars-universe.com/multimedia/?repertoire=Sons/Sabres-Laser/Blocages/ *saberbounce3.mp3 *saberbounce1.mp3 *saberblock6.mp3 https://fxhome.com/sound-effects FXHome-Saber-Drone.zip *FXHome-Saber-Drone-002.mp3 *FXHome-Saber-Drone-003.mp3 http://www.starwars-universe.com/multimedia/?repertoire=Sons/Sabres-Laser/Allumages/ *enemy_saber_on.mp3 http://www.starwars-universe.com/multimedia/?repertoire=Sons/Sabres-Laser/Eteignages/ *enemy_saber_off.mp3 Theodore Tugboat vs Big Mac www.theforce.net/fanfilms/postproduction/soundfx/saberfx_fergo.asp SaberSounds.zip *sthswng1.wav *sthswng3.wav *Spin 3.wav *lasrhit4.wav *sthswng2.wav *lasrhit3.wav *LSwall01.wav *3 clash CK.wav *SaberOn.wav *lasrhit2.wav *lasrhit1.wav *2 clash.wav *Swing02.wav *2 clash CK.wav *Swing01.wav *fx5.wav *sw4-lightsabre.wav *Spin 6.wav *3 clash good.wav *Spin clash.wav *SlowSabr.wav *coolsaber.wav *saber sequence 3.wav (on http://www.theforce.net/fanfilms/postproduction/soundfx/) tpmsaber2.zip *sabrhum.wav *sabrswg3.wav *sabrhit5.wav *sabrhit6.wav *sabrhit4.wav *sabrarmb1.wav *sabroff1.wav *sabrout1.wav *sabrswg4.wav *L_SABER.wav tpmsaber1.zip *sabrhit3.wav soundsblaster.zip *trprsht1.wav *trprsht2.wav *bcfire01.wav *bcfire02.wav *pistol-1.wav *pistout1.wav *trprout.wav *concuss1.wav *concuss5.wav *reptrrico01.wav sounds_light.zip *ltsaberon01.wav *ltsaberbodyhit01.wav *lightsaberpulse.wav *ltsaberswing01.wav *ltsaberswing02.wav *ltsaberswing04.wav *ltsaberswing06.wav *ltsaberswing07.wav *ltsaberswing08.wav *ltsaberswingdbl01.wav *ltsaberswing05.wav *ltsaberhit01.wav *ltsaberhit03.wav *ltsaberswing03.wav *ltsaberhit02.wav *ltsaberhit05.wav *ltsaberhit06.wav *ltsaberoff01.wav *ltsaberhit15.wav tpmsaber1.zip *sabrswg1.wav soundsforce.zip *forcedsight01.wav soundsforce2.zip *forcepull01.wav *forcelitning02.wav *forcejump02.wav *forcepersuas02.wav *forcethrow01.wav troopervoices.zip *i00s102z.wav troopervoices2.zip *i00s130z.wav *i00s131z.wav *i00s127z.wav *i00s128z.wav *i00s129z.wav http://www.starwars-universe.com/multimedia/?repertoire=Sons/Sabres-Laser/Contacts/Autres%20sabres/ *LSsabr03.wav *LSsabr02.wav http://www.starwars-universe.com/multimedia/?repertoire=Sons/Sabres-Laser/Blocages/ *saberbounce3.mp3 *saberbounce1.mp3 *saberblock6.mp3 https://fxhome.com/sound-effects FXHome-Saber-Drone.zip *FXHome-Saber-Drone-002.mp3 *FXHome-Saber-Drone-003.mp3 http://www.starwars-universe.com/multimedia/?repertoire=Sons/Sabres-Laser/Allumages/ *enemy_saber_on.mp3 http://www.starwars-universe.com/multimedia/?repertoire=Sons/Sabres-Laser/Eteignages/ *enemy_saber_off.mp3 Theodore Tugboat vs Zip and Zug www.theforce.net/fanfilms/postproduction/soundfx/saberfx_fergo.asp SaberSounds.zip *sthswng1.wav *sthswng3.wav *Spin 3.wav *lasrhit4.wav *sthswng2.wav *lasrhit3.wav *LSwall01.wav *3 clash CK.wav *SaberOn.wav *lasrhit2.wav *lasrhit1.wav *2 clash.wav *Swing02.wav *2 clash CK.wav *Swing01.wav *fx5.wav *sw4-lightsabre.wav *Spin 6.wav *3 clash good.wav *Spin clash.wav *SlowSabr.wav *coolsaber.wav *saber sequence 3.wav (on http://www.theforce.net/fanfilms/postproduction/soundfx/) tpmsaber2.zip *sabrhum.wav *sabrswg3.wav *sabrhit5.wav *sabrhit6.wav *sabrhit4.wav *sabrarmb1.wav *sabroff1.wav *sabrout1.wav *sabrswg4.wav *L_SABER.wav tpmsaber1.zip *sabrhit3.wav soundsblaster.zip *trprsht1.wav *trprsht2.wav *bcfire01.wav *bcfire02.wav *pistol-1.wav *pistout1.wav *trprout.wav *concuss1.wav *concuss5.wav *reptrrico01.wav sounds_light.zip *ltsaberon01.wav *ltsaberbodyhit01.wav *lightsaberpulse.wav *ltsaberswing01.wav *ltsaberswing02.wav *ltsaberswing04.wav *ltsaberswing06.wav *ltsaberswing07.wav *ltsaberswing08.wav *ltsaberswingdbl01.wav *ltsaberswing05.wav *ltsaberhit01.wav *ltsaberhit03.wav *ltsaberswing03.wav *ltsaberhit02.wav *ltsaberhit05.wav *ltsaberhit06.wav *ltsaberoff01.wav *ltsaberhit15.wav tpmsaber1.zip *sabrswg1.wav soundsforce.zip *forcedsight01.wav soundsforce2.zip *forcepull01.wav *forcelitning02.wav *forcejump02.wav *forcepersuas02.wav *forcethrow01.wav troopervoices.zip *i00s102z.wav troopervoices2.zip *i00s130z.wav *i00s131z.wav *i00s127z.wav *i00s128z.wav *i00s129z.wav http://www.starwars-universe.com/multimedia/?repertoire=Sons/Sabres-Laser/Contacts/Autres%20sabres/ *LSsabr03.wav *LSsabr02.wav http://www.starwars-universe.com/multimedia/?repertoire=Sons/Sabres-Laser/Blocages/ *saberbounce3.mp3 *saberbounce1.mp3 *saberblock6.mp3 https://fxhome.com/sound-effects FXHome-Saber-Drone.zip *FXHome-Saber-Drone-002.mp3 *FXHome-Saber-Drone-003.mp3 http://www.starwars-universe.com/multimedia/?repertoire=Sons/Sabres-Laser/Allumages/ *enemy_saber_on.mp3 http://www.starwars-universe.com/multimedia/?repertoire=Sons/Sabres-Laser/Eteignages/ *enemy_saber_off.mp3 Theodore Tugboat vs Professor Dick Hardly www.theforce.net/fanfilms/postproduction/soundfx/saberfx_fergo.asp SaberSounds.zip *sthswng1.wav *sthswng3.wav *Spin 3.wav *lasrhit4.wav *sthswng2.wav *lasrhit3.wav *LSwall01.wav *3 clash CK.wav *SaberOn.wav *lasrhit2.wav *lasrhit1.wav *2 clash.wav *Swing02.wav *2 clash CK.wav *Swing01.wav *fx5.wav *sw4-lightsabre.wav *Spin 6.wav *3 clash good.wav *Spin clash.wav *SlowSabr.wav *coolsaber.wav *saber sequence 3.wav (on http://www.theforce.net/fanfilms/postproduction/soundfx/) tpmsaber2.zip *sabrhum.wav *sabrswg3.wav *sabrhit5.wav *sabrhit6.wav *sabrhit4.wav *sabrarmb1.wav *sabroff1.wav *sabrout1.wav *sabrswg4.wav *L_SABER.wav tpmsaber1.zip *sabrhit3.wav soundsblaster.zip *trprsht1.wav *trprsht2.wav *bcfire01.wav *bcfire02.wav *pistol-1.wav *pistout1.wav *trprout.wav *concuss1.wav *concuss5.wav *reptrrico01.wav sounds_light.zip *ltsaberon01.wav *ltsaberbodyhit01.wav *lightsaberpulse.wav *ltsaberswing01.wav *ltsaberswing02.wav *ltsaberswing04.wav *ltsaberswing06.wav *ltsaberswing07.wav *ltsaberswing08.wav *ltsaberswingdbl01.wav *ltsaberswing05.wav *ltsaberhit01.wav *ltsaberhit03.wav *ltsaberswing03.wav *ltsaberhit02.wav *ltsaberhit05.wav *ltsaberhit06.wav *ltsaberoff01.wav *ltsaberhit15.wav tpmsaber1.zip *sabrswg1.wav soundsforce.zip *forcedsight01.wav soundsforce2.zip *forcepull01.wav *forcelitning02.wav *forcejump02.wav *forcepersuas02.wav *forcethrow01.wav troopervoices.zip *i00s102z.wav troopervoices2.zip *i00s130z.wav *i00s131z.wav *i00s127z.wav *i00s128z.wav *i00s129z.wav http://www.starwars-universe.com/multimedia/?repertoire=Sons/Sabres-Laser/Contacts/Autres%20sabres/ *LSsabr03.wav *LSsabr02.wav http://www.starwars-universe.com/multimedia/?repertoire=Sons/Sabres-Laser/Blocages/ *saberbounce3.mp3 *saberbounce1.mp3 *saberblock6.mp3 https://fxhome.com/sound-effects FXHome-Saber-Drone.zip *FXHome-Saber-Drone-002.mp3 *FXHome-Saber-Drone-003.mp3 http://www.starwars-universe.com/multimedia/?repertoire=Sons/Sabres-Laser/Allumages/ *enemy_saber_on.mp3 http://www.starwars-universe.com/multimedia/?repertoire=Sons/Sabres-Laser/Eteignages/ *enemy_saber_off.mp3 (Trains) mm_120-wimbledon.jpg|T9 No. 120 L7A0085-2copy.jpg|No. 31625 No9e977512291373e5246b348ba9a471a4--safety-valve-battle-of-britain.jpg|Sir Keith Park No. 34053 No_34072_Grosmont.jpg|257 Squadron No. 34072 No_80104_GC_Railway.jpg|No. 80104 Trivia *Theodore Tugboat will still carry his two lightsabers (one light blue and one yellow), which will carry the ltsaberon01.wav, SaberOn.wav, lightsaberpulse.wav, sabrhum.wav, fx5.wav, and ltsaberoff01.wav sound effects throughout the entire movie. *Emily Vigorous will carry her light blue lightsaber, that will carry the sabrout1.wav, sabrarmb1.wav, and sabroff1.wav sound effects throughout the entire movie. *Northumberland will be carrying his three lightsabers (one green, one orange, and one blue), that will carrying the coolsaber.wav, sw4-lightsabre.wav, fx4.wav, FXHome-Saber-Drone-002.mp3, FXHome-Saber-Drone-003.mp3, lightsaberpulse.wav, sabroff1.wav, and fx5.wav sound effects throughout the entire movie. *Foduck will be carrying four lightsabers (one blue, two green, and one red), that will carry the coolsaber.wav, fx4.wav, SaberOn.wav, sw4-lightsabre.wav, FXHome-Saber-Drone-002.mp3, FXHome-Saber-Drone-003.mp3, sabrarmb1.wav, sabrhum.wav, fx5.wav, sabroff1.wav, and ltsaberoff01.wav sound effects throughout the entire movie. *Oliver the Vast will carry his red lightsaber, that will carry the enemy_saber_on.mp3, lightsaberpulse.wav, and sabroff1.wav sound effects throughout the entire movie. *Bobby will be carrying his red double-bladed saber, that will carry the SaberOn.wav, enemy_saber_on.mp3, sabrarmb1.wav, sabrhum.wav, ltsaberoff01.wav, and enemy_saber_off.mp3 sound effects throughout the entire movie. *Canso Coloccus will be carrying two red lightsabers, that will carry the sw4-lightsabre.wav, coolsaber.wav, sabrhum.wav, lightsaberpulse.wav, fx5.wav, and sabroff1.wav sound effects throughout the entire movie. *Big Toot will be carrying a pipe in his mouth and will also a carry three bladed purple lightsaber, that will carry the sabrout1.wav, SaberOn.wav, ltsaberon01.wav, lightsaberpulse.wav, sabrarmb1.wav, sabrhum.wav, sabroff1.wav, ltsaberoff01.wav, and fx5.wav sound effects throughout the entire movie. *Truro will be carrying his light blue lightsaber, that will carry the ltsaberon01.wav, lightsaberpulse.wav, and sabroff1.wav sound effects throughout the entire movie. *Cabot will be carrying his red lightsaber, that will carry the sabrout1.wav, sabrhum.wav, and sabroff1.wav sound effects throughout the entire movie. *Clayton will be carrying a three red bladed lightsaber, that will carry the the coolsaber.wav, fx4.wav, sabrout1.wav, sabrhum.wav, FXHome-Saber-Drone-003.mp3, lightsaberpulse.wav, fx5.wav, and sabroff1.wav sound effects throughout the entire movie. *Big Mac will be carrying two double saber staffs (one with two green blades and one with two blue blades), that will carry the ltsaberon01.wav, sabrout1.wav, fx4.wav, sw4-lightsabre.wav, sabrhum.wav, FXHome-Saber-Drone-003.mp3, lightsaberpulse.wav, sabrarmb1.wav, sabroff1.wav, and fx5.wav sound effects throughout the entire movie. *Zip and Zug will each be carrying some red lightsabers, and since Zip will carry a red lightsaber, that will carry the sabrout1.wav, sabrhum.wav, and sabroff1.wav sound effects throughout the entire movie, Zug will be carrying a red double bladed saber staff, that will carry the SaberOn.wav, sw4-lightsabre.wav, FXHome-Saber-Drone-002.mp3, FXHome-Saber-Drone-003.mp3, ltsaberoff01.wav, and fx5.wav sound effects throughout the entire movie. *Professor Dick Hardly will be carrying a red lightsaber, that will carry enemy_saber_on.mp3, sabrhum.wav, and enemy_saber_off.mp3 sound effects throughout the entire movie. *The six warp rooms will take place on the Swanage Railway, that starts with Warp Room 1 at Swanage, Warp Room 2 at Herston Halt, Warp Room 3 at Harman's Cross, Warp Room 4 at Corfe Castle, Warp Room 5 at Norden, and the Secret Warp Room at Wareham. *The engine on the train that Theodore pilots will be a Southern Railway T9 Class 4-4-0 engine No. 120 painted in the Southern Railway's olive green livery and hauling two green coaches, a red and yellow coach, and two other green coaches. Known as Greyhounds, because of their fast speed capabilities, as these types of engines achieved such great fame by working the early Waterloo to South Western Expresses, No. 120 is the sole survivor being preserved. This engine normally resides at The National Railway Museum at York, and has gone on many overhauls, but has also been on loan to different railways like The Mid Hants Railway, The Swanage Railway, The Bluebell Railway, The Severn Valley Railway, The Battlefield Railway, The Didcot Railway Centre, The Buckinghamshire Railway Centre, and The Dean Forest Railway. *The other engines on the train will be U Class No. 31625 hauling a freight train, Sir Keith Park No. 34053 hauling a chocolate and cream colored observation coach and two green coaches, 257 Squadron No. 34072 hauling a green coach, a red and yellow coach, and two green coaches, and No. 80104 hauling four green coaches. Category:Julian Bernardino Category:Julian14bernardino Category:Crash Bandicoot Spoofs Category:Video Game Spoofs Category:TV Spoofs Category:Upcoming